Apprentice of Darkness
by theguywhoratesthings
Summary: post ootp harry gets a letter from gringotts, finds out James wasnt his father,dark HG. how strong is the bond of a family? how can the survive together, against near impossible odds? do they adapt and overcome? or do they die alone?
1. Chapter 1

_I don't, in any way, shape, or form, own HP_

_This is my first novel length ff, so REVIEW, I need the input, like, terribly _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry sighed as he lay on his bed in the Dursleys house. Just a few days prior his godfather, Sirius Black, the one man Harry thought of as a father, was now dead, and Harry believed it was all his fault. Of course, it wasn't, but Harry thought it was, he also thought it was his fault that his friends Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna had gotten hurt when they had gone to the Department of Mysteries. Harry appeared to be sad to anyone who would look at him but inside, he was in a huge rage. Dumbledore had waited 5 years to tell him the prophecy that said that it was up to Harry to get rid of Voldemort, and when he sent a letter to Dumbledore asking him to train him, he had flat out refused saying that he wasn't ready and he should just enjoy his childhood.

Yeah like that's ever going to happen, Harry thought to himself as he silently drifted off to sleep. Harry woke up to the sound of an owl hooting loudly, he sat up and saw an official looking owl sitting on his desk, surprised Harry walked over to it and untied the letter on the owls leg. Strange , he thought as he saw the Gringotts seal on it, he opened it and read it to himself

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that, as of Friday July 31, you are 16 and therefore officially emancipated due to your parents and late godfather Sirius Blacks' wishes as stated in their wills. Since you are officially an adult, you may now perform magic outside of school and we request that you come to Gringotts sometime this week to be inducted as the head of the Slytherin family. Questions concerning this letter or you're family vault will be answered when you arrive at Gringotts, preferably as soon as possible,_

_Sincerely, _

_Lord Gringott,_

_Founder of Gringotts bank,_

_Ruler of the Goblins_

What the hell! Harry thought enraged. I cant believe I have a family vault, and if I have a family vault that means that I have mansion too! Harry was thinking very hard, ive got to get to Gringotts as soon as possible, but how? Then an idea lit up in his mind. "Dobby!" Harry said waiting for the familiar pop of a house elf apparating. He heard it a few seconds later.

"Dobby has come, what can Dobby do for Harry Potter." the little house elf squeaked excitedly. "Can you take me to Gringotts without Dumbledore finding out?" Harry asked as Dobbys eyes lit up with satisfaction and slight anger. "Yes Dobby will immediately, Dumbledore has been a bad wizard, asking Harry Potter sirs friends to spy on him." " Dumbledore has had my friends spying on me?" "Yes, but there are a few people who haven't betrayed you." Dobby spoke confidently

"Dobby, who has betrayed me, and who are my true friends?" Harry asked angering more by the second. "Dobby is sure that everyone besides the youngest Wheazy and Mr. Longbottom have betrayed you, sir. Also from what Dobby has heard from Fawkes, who has been spying on Dumbledore for your sake, The Wheazys have locked Ginny in her room for remaining loyal to you, also Fawkes has laid a Lightning Egg and has requested that I bring it to you, Dobby will be right back." With that Dobby disappeared with a pop, and reappeared seconds later holding a small black and silver egg in his hands. " Dobby, what exactly is a Lightning Egg?" Harry asked confused.

"Dobby apologizes for not explaining, a Lightning Egg is a phoenix egg that contains a developing Lightning Phoenix, Lightning Phoenix is a phoenix that has complete control of lightning, they are a rare species but, if one were to bond to a human, which Dobby thinks this one will do to you, the human they bond to will get all the powers the phoenix has, which is the ability to travel by lightning, similar to regular phoenix's flame travel but with lightning, and they will be able to use lightning as a weapon." Dobby explained carefully.

"So, inside that egg is a Lightning Phoenix that is going to bond with me giving me amazing powers, and… did you say that Ginny is locked in her room for being loyal to me?" Harry asked. "Yes, sir" Dobby bowed respectfully after putting the egg on Harry's bed. "Also Dobby should tell you that I is now your house elf, I performed the house elf binding ritual on myself yesterday." Dobby said nervously. Harry was stunned for a few seconds, then he thought, well I doubt I would've been able to stop him anyway.

"Ok, so can you take me to Gringotts now?" Harry asked suddenly remembering why he called him in the first place. "Of course, Harry Potter sir" There was a pop, and they were gone. Harry reappeared in the middle of what appeared to be an ancient meeting room. "Harry Potter sir, please take a seat." an old goblin sitting at a table spoke. After Harry was seated he spoke again. "Greetings, I am Griphoon Gringott _(A/N: yeah he's Griphooks dad , er… father, or whatever goblins call their sire.)_, we are here today to discuss you're initiation as the Head of The Slytherin family, along with this responsibility, your soul mate will be brought here immediately so she can be initiated with you, after the initiation you will have all the knowledge of your forefathers and will be given the title of Lord Slytherin, your soul mate will be allowed to use the title Lady Slytherin once we perform the Soul Recognition ritual."

At this time Griphoon looked up and was amused to see that Harry's jaw was near the ground, and he kept looking like he wanted to speak but just couldn't. "What do you mean soul mate, and Soul Bonding ritual?" Harry asked quickly. "Well it is tradition for the Head of the Slytherin family to be married to his soul mate, the Soul Recognition ritual, is a wedding between soul mates, just with a fancy name." Griphoon answered ,still amused of course. " So, do you know who my soul mate is?" Harry asked nervously. "Actually yes, it was the easiest in the history of soul mates to find the connection between you two." Griphoon said, waiting for Harry's patience to wear out, it did. "Well who is it already!" Harry half yelled at him, Griphoon just chuckled and said "Your soul mate, as we discovered, is none other than Miss Ginevra Molly Weasley ." Griphoon said calmly. "Wait, didn't you say that you were going to bring her here? Her parents locked her in her room for refusing to betray me." Harry said still slightly shocked.

"Ahh…. Yes, about that, well the goblin squad should have just left to get her." Griphoon said nervously. "Did you say squad? As in, a small fighting force?" "Well, if they don't let her come, ancient law states that we must bring her here, through any means necessary." Griphoon said biting his lip. "Oh, the Weasleys aren't going to like this." Harry said smiling, well they deserve that. He thought silently.

Meanwhile, at The Burrow:

Molly Weasley was in the kitchen cooking dinner, Ron, Hermione, and the twins were outside playing Quiditch, and in Hermione's case, reading, while Arthur was watching them play. Up in the air Ron saw a group of goblins approaching the Burrow with spears in hands.

"Dad! Over there, Goblins!" Ron said terrified. Arthur approached the goblins and said nervously " Is there something I can do for you?" a goblin stepped forward and said in a commanding voice. "Are you Arthur Weasley, father of Ginevra Weasley?" "Yes, what do you want with Ginny?" The Goblin responded " She is to come with us to." Arthur immediately drew his wand. "Why?" The same goblin who ad spoken said " That is not your business, she is to come with us, we were ordered to use any means necessary to bring her before Lord Gringott." as he finished speaking all the goblins raised their spears, and in one case a staff, the goblin with the spear said something in a different language and suddenly Ginny appeared in front of them and the goblins, with Ginny in tow, disappeared with out a sound.

Back at Gringotts:

Harry and Griphoon were talking about The Slytherin finances when eight goblins and a confused redhead, suddenly appeared in front of them. " Very good, Ms. Weasley please take a seat." Griphoon said " Harry? Who is that, and why am I here?" Ginny said confused and slightly scared. "Oh, well this is Lord Gringott, and you're here cause you're my soul mate and according to Slytherin tradition, we need to get married, like soon, also we're here to be initiated as Lord and Lady Slytherin and given our forefathers/mothers knowledge." Harry said calmly.

"Well that was blunt, wait.. Did you say we have to get married? Why aren't you freaking out or something?" This time it was Griphoon who answered. " He was, but I got him used to the idea while we were waiting for the goblins to, as Harry out it, rescue you."

"So Harry, we really are soul mates, and getting married right?" "Yeah, I don't know about you but I'm pretty happy about it." instead of responding to that, Ginny jumped on him and started kissing him, but then Griphoon got them to stop when he cleared his throat loudly and said. "As happy as I am that you two are happy about this, Harry there is one other thing you need to know before we go to the vault."

This time Griphoon actually looked scared. "Your mother wasn't a muggleborn, as everyone thought, ahh… well maybe you should just cast the family tree spell, point your wand at yourself and say _Familia Revealia_" Harry took out his wand and said the spell clearly. Out of his wand came a piece of parchment. Harry and Ginny looked at it, it said:

_Harry James Potter_

_Son of Lily and Tom Riddle_

" Voldemort is my father?" Harry said slowly. "Yes, he is, and also the prophecy Dumbledore told you, its just a way for Dumbledore to get you and Voldemort to kill each other. That is also the reason you are being initiated as the head of the Slytherin family instead of the Potter family. "

Ginny, who had been quiet through this whole conversation finally said " Why does Dumbledore want them dead?" "There is a different prophecy, I don't know what it says, only Voldemort and Dumbledore know, that is the reason he wants the two of you dead. If you want to find out what it says, after we're done here, go find your father, he has been actively searching for you ever since he found out you are his son. Now come! We have wasted enough time as it is, you must be initiated before Dumbledore comes here."

Four hours later, newly initiated Lord and Lady Slytherin, disappeared with Dobby and reappeared in Number 4, Privet drive. "Ginny, before I went to Gringotts, Dobby brought me a Lightning Egg…" Harry then proceeded to tell her all about the Lightning Phoenix. "Wow, so when it bonds to you, you will be able to control lightning and travel by it, Harry that's amazing!" Ginny said excitedly.

She then got an idea and said smirking " Well Mr. Potter _(even though he's lord slytherin, that doesn't mean his last name was changed too!)_, what do you say we wait just a bit before going to find your daddy?" "Well Mrs. Potter, what do you suppose we do until then?" Harry said with a sexy smirk thing _(as Ginny has been calling for years)_. "Oh, I've got an idea or two." Ginny said before shoving him on the bed and proceeding to snog him senseless.

After they stopped, which was quite a while later, they noticed that a small black and silver phoenix was sitting on the desk across the room. "Harry… Oh my god, it hatched!" Harry walked up to it and touched its head, when he did that he felt a shockwave of electricity go through his body before he passed out.

When he awoke he was laying on his bed with Ginny standing over him looking worried. "what happened?" he asked weakly, Ginny sighed with relief and said "After you touched it, you passed out, and the phoenix glowed black for a minute, and then it grew into an adult in a few seconds." Soon after the Phoenix flew over to Harry's bed and landed on the backboard, Harry then heard a soft, cool, male voice in his head

'_**Greetings Harry, I am a Lightning Phoenix and now your bonded, or as wizards call them, your familiar. My Name is….'**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Well how's that for a first chapter?_

_Anyway, what should the phoenix's name be: either Fang, Talon, Stormcloud, or suggest others cuz my brain doesnt like thinking outside of school_


	2. Raiden

_I don't own _

_With the phoenix name, I got a few recommendations but finally decided on something_

'_**word'**__- is Harry talking to his phoenix( in his head, of course)_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'…_**.Raiden.' 'Uhh… how come I can hear your thoughts?' **_Harry asked a little nervously. _**'Because im your familiar and that's how we communicate, if you want a better answer I suggest you kill yourself and go ask Merlin, he probably knows' **_

Raiden sounded irritated so Harry stopped himself from asking anymore pointless questions. Now that he had shut up Harry took a moment to actually look at Raiden. He was the exact shape of Fawkes but black, and he also had trims of silver feathers along the edge of his wings and neck. His beak was silver and had black lightning bolt shaped scars on either sides of it. There was also a silver lightning bolt going down Raiden's back. "Harry, do you see that lightning bolt going down the phoenix's back?" Ginny asked him. "Yeah why, oh and by the way, his name is Raiden."

"Ok, well there is a smaller replica of the lightning bolt on the palm of your left hand, and on your left shoulder blade." Ginny said slightly flushed. Harry wondered why for a minute, then he realized that he didn't have a shirt on. "Ginny how come I don't have a shirt on?" "Because when you passed out you started sweating a lot, so I didn't want you to wake up and be in a soaking shirt, so I took it off you." Ginny said while appearing very interested in whatever was on her foot.

"Oh yeah and, umm, you may want to look in a mirror, since you touched Raiden you, well just look in a mirror." Ginny shoved him over to the mirror in his room. What Harry saw in the mirror shocked and awed him. He didn't need glasses anymore but the more amazing part of that was that now in his eyes there appeared to be a small electrical storm going through his emerald eyes. His hair was now down to his shoulders and there was a streak of silver going through the middle of his raven hair. "Whoa, my eyes look, intimidating, I guess." Harry said looking at his eyes.

' _**Hey Raiden, what happened to me?' **_

'_**That's one of the things that happens when a lightning phoenix, such as myself, bonds to a human, but who cares you look a hell of a lot cooler now than you did before.'**_

"What did Raiden say?" Ginny asked him interested in what the, apparently very sarcastic, phoenix had to say. "He said he has no clue, but he thinks I look a lot cooler now." "Well you do, any ideas on how to use the lightning powers?" Ginny asked. _**'Raiden, how do I use the new powers?' **_

'_**Hold on, let me just do the knowledge transfer and you should be good to go.'**_

'_**Wait what?! What do you mean knowledge transfer?' **_

'_**Well if I were to actually tell you how to use your powers, you would be sitting on your bed for a week trying to find your core, then actually using the abilities and stuff. Well basically, if I do it this way, it becomes instinct to you.'**_

'_**Oh, ok then. How come your always kinda sarcastic?**_

'_**Every thousand years a phoenix is born with the ability to be sarcastic, and its just too special an ability to waste, so yeah, you get the point.'**_

Harry snorted. "What's so funny?" Ginny asked confused. " Apparently, Raiden has the 'ability' to be sarcastic so he enjoys it quite a bit."

Suddenly the door to Harry's room burst open, and Vernon walked in, he took one look at Ginny and screamed at the top of his lungs "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?! I WILL NOT HAVE A SLUT IN MY HOUSE! IF YOU THINK FOR ONE SECOND Thaa……" Vernon was cut off by a wand being pointed at his head. "If you say one more word against Ginny, I swear, I don't care if I get arrested I will remove your head from your body in a very painful manner." Even though Harry whispered this it was even more terrifying than any other thing Vernon had ever heard. He ran out the door as soon as Harry was done talking with his hands on his neck. As soon as he was out of hearing range Raiden flew from the bed and grabbed Harry's wand in his beak.

'_**What are you doing!' **_Harry demanded.

'_**Saving your face, don't ever use this wand again, because of the massive magical power inside of you due to my bond with you, if you attempt to use a wand, it will literally blow up, so, DON'T USE IT!!'**_

'_**Then how am I going to fight or use magic?'**_

'_**You don't need magic to fight anymore, just use lightning, much quicker. But if you insist on using magic, you would need to use a staff.'**_

'_**Where the hell would I get a staff?!'**_

'_**Voldemort probably has a few.'**_

'_**Oh, hey you never did the transfer did you.'**_

'_**Huh? Oh right, hold on.'**_

Harry suddenly felt a warm tingly feeling all over his body and he suddenly just knew exactly what to do to use his powers. Almost glowing with excitement he used his ability to travel by lightning to jump to the other side of his room. After he did that he sparked (as he decided to call the ability) next to Ginny, scaring the crap out her. "EEEK!" Ginny shrieked. "Oh, sorry Gin…ouch! What'd you do that for?" Harry asked rubbing his arm where Ginny had hit him. "You scared the crap out of me, you arse!"

"Whatever, well we should probably go find my daddy in-law so we can hear that other prophecy, and find a place to stay, Dumbledore will probably check to see if I'm here anyway." Ginny said. "Yeah, and I need to see if Voldemort has any staffs, apparently if I use my wand it'll blow up in my face." Ginny immediately turned scarlet red. "Did you have to word it like that?" Ginny asked him weakly. "Oh, sorry lets just go." Harry said, his face as red as Ginny's hair. He grabbed all their stuff and called Raiden over to him. _**'Do you think you can spark us directly to Voldemorts location?'**_

'_**Probably.' **_

'_**Oh, great thanks… Wait, what do you mean probably?'**_

'_**Maybe.'**_

'_**Oh shit…'**_

A moment later Harry, Ginny, and Raiden disappeared in a flash of lightning. They reappeared in what appeared to be an old mansion, and apparently in the middle of a death eater meeting.

Cries of "Hey its Potter!" and "Kill them!" were heard but before any of the death eater could do anything Voldemort had gotten up from his throne and stepped in front of Harry and Ginny protectively.

"Stop! If any of you so much as point your wand at my son, I will give you a very painful death." Voldemort said with malice dripping off his voice. "Now all of you, you have your assignments, leave. Now." Voldemort turned to Harry and Ginny and moved as if he was about to say something, then he frowned and said "If anyone is behind me when I turn around, they will be my test subject for new torture methods. There was a rapid sound of apparitions and the room was empty. Voldemort looked at Harry and Ginny and said

"Welcome to Riddle Manor, your new home."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ok I had several different suggestions for the name, but finally decided on Raiden cause it's a demigods/gods name for thunder and lightning_

_Ok! Next vote: Voldy needs a girlfriend/wife should I hook him up with Bellatrix (screw her husband) or bring Lily Potter back from the dead?_

_MissSiriusBlack-x- if you didn't get my PM, let me know and ill send you another one_

_Rowbry1- thanks for the suggestion_

_Everybody else- thanks for the reviews your all awesome!_


	3. Lily

_I don't own_

_Also in case you didn't realize, most of the time some of the characters, are like, really out of character, like in this chapter for example, well, its supposed to be that way._

**Word-**_is parseltongue, I wont type any hissing words just regular words_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Now that you are here, would you mind telling me how you found out I was your father, and how you got here?" Voldemort was very irritated and confused, but neither Harry, nor Ginny knew why. Harry and Ginny told him a small, condensed version of what happened at Gringotts, and then they told him about Raiden. "Amazing, I thought Lightning phoenix's were extinct." Voldemort lost himself for a minute in his thoughts, but was brought back when Ginny asked "Umm, why did you seem kinda, well, pissed off, when you realized that we knew that your Harry's father and that we got here?"

Voldemort looked angry again. "Because of Dumbledore, it took me nearly sixteen years to find out that Harry is my son, and besides that, I spent a week putting the most powerful wards around this place, forgive me if I thought my time and effort had been wasted." Voldemort sighed.

'_**Hey Harry'**_

'_**Yeah?' **_

'_**You think you can get me a perch or a stand, I like your shoulder but, you move too much.'**_

'_**Oh, right, sorry'**_

"Hey, uhh, first off, what the hell should I call you?" Harry asked Voldemort. He answered "Dad or father, or something else, I don't really care, as long as you don't call me Tommy." Harry smirked "Ok then, dad." Ginny then spoke up. "If we're going to live here, were are we going to stay, and don't you dare put us in separate rooms, we are married you know." she said this while glaring at Voldemort.

"Of course, a house elf will show you to your room, after you get settled in there is a matter of great importance I must discus with the both of you." A house elf appeared and grabbed their stuff, before motioning them to follow him, and led them down a few corridors, and into a room. Ginny gasped when they entered the room "Oh my god, this is a room? Looks more like a suite." There was a king sized bed in the middle of the room, it had dark green and black sheets with a large snake symbol in the center. To the left of the bed was a door which led to a large bathroom, it was complete with a shower, bath, and Jacuzzi. There was also a desk and a black perch in one of the corners of the room. Seeing the perch Harry suddenly looked at Raiden who was still on his shoulder, glaring at him.

'_**Umm, sorry must've slipped my mind'**_

'_**You are soooo lucky your dad is smarter than you other wise I'd do a lot more than this'**_

With that, Raiden lifted up his wing, and wacked the back of Harry's head, surprisingly, Harry found, it hurt. "Ok… why's Raiden mad at you this time?" Ginny asked giggling. "I forgot to ask dad if he had a perch for Raiden, and he already had one in here, so, yeah you get the point."

"Oh, well maybe we should go see what he wanted to talk to us about." Ginny said still giggling

Five minutes later they were back in the room they had first appeared in earlier that day. Voldermort stood in front of them, deep in thought. "Ok, you both need to learn how to speak parseltongue without talking to a snake, after you do that we are going to perform a complicated ritual, that will, if successful, bring Lily back from the dead." Voldemort said. "We're going to bring my mom back from the dead?" Harry asked shocked

"But you were the one that killed her in the first place!" Ginny exclaimed. "I didn't mean to kill her, here is some information you will find interesting Harry, that night when your mother and Potter died, Dumbledore had put me under the imperious curse, normally I would have been able to break free, but when its cast on you when your stunned, you cant stop yourself because your unconscious anyways. So Dumbledore, ordered me to go to your home, and kill everyone there." Voldemort explained his voice getting colder with every word. "Before I forget, let me tell you the prophecy that made Dumbledore force me to kill Lily, _Accio_!" A few seconds later a pensieve floated into the room. Voldemort tapped it with his wand and a shadowy figure rose up and said in a deep voice:

_The ones with the power to destroy the light lord come near, if the light lord is not silenced he will corrupt himself and attempt to take over the world, father and son, mother and daughter will become one with the power to defeat the light lord, if they fail the balance of light and dark will tip, plunging the world into darkness, the ones with the power to destroy the light lord come near….._

The figure faded back into the pensieve as Harry and Ginny stared at it in shock. "So I'm guessing Dumbledore is the light lord, and you and me are the father and son, but who is the mother and daughter?" Harry asked looking at his dad. "I believe they are your mother and Ginny." Voldemort said after pausing for a few seconds. "But, me and Lily aren't related, are we?" Ginny asked still stunned.

"A daughter in-law is still a daughter." Voldemort said to Ginny gently. "Ok, well if that's the case, we need to perform the ritual as soon as possible." Harry said getting up. "Hold on Harry, to perform the ritual, we need three powerful parselmouths for the ritual to work, so you two need to learn to speak it, without a snake around." "Ok, lets get started then…."

During the next few weeks Harry and Ginny worked constantly to master parseltongue and parsel magic. Parsel magic, Voldemort told them was much more powerful than regular magic, and a bonus was, Harry didn't need to use the staff his dad had given him to cast it, so Harry preferred it over regular magic.

Soon Harry and Ginny had learned parseltongue fluently, and they were ready to perform the ritual that would bring Lily back from the dead.

"Alright guys grab onto me." Harry instructed Voldermort and Ginny, they were going to Lily's grave to perform the ritual, since you cant bring someone back without their body, after all. They grabbed onto him and Harry sparked them to the graveyard. "Ok, lets set it up like I showed you." Voldemort instructed them. Harry and Ginny each drew a circle around Lily's grave and put a snake sign on top of the grave. "Come, remember your parts, if this is screwed up by even a syllable, it wont work. With that Voldemort started speaking:

"**Mother of my son, my one true love, come back to this world from the beyond**

Next Harry spoke "**My mother, my fathers true love, come back to this world form the beyond**

Ginny then finished their parts of the ritual "**Mother of my husband, near mother of mine, come back to this world from the beyond, we beg of you." **

After that Voldemort stepped forward and started chanting rapidly in parseltongue, he started glowing a greenish gold, and suddenly the ground beneath the grave shook. A pillar of golden light came up from the ground and with it, floating in the middle was Lily. She appeared to be asleep, and as the light lowered her to the ground her eyes fluttered open and she looked around her eyes resting on Harry and Voldemort

" Harry, Tom…."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Yeah, I know, I have an unhealthy obsession with cliffys_

_Anyways, thanks for the reviews, and cause I like having you guys vote on stuff, here what you get ot vote on next: what get destroyed first? The Burrow, or number 4 Privet Drive? _


	4. Reunion and talks

_I don't own_

_don't forget, words in _**bold**_ are in parseltongue_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Harry, Tom…" Lily whispered before passing out from exhaustion. "Is she alright?" Harry said looking at his dad. "She's fine, but he body hasn't had any food in 15 years, so she's just exhausted." Voldemort sighed and gathered Lily in his arms. "Come now, Harry take us home, I fear Dumbledore may have sensed the amount of magic we used tonight. Harry picked up a rock and said "**portus**, grab hold." the three of them each had a finger on them but before it left there was a loud crack, and a group of aurors apparatated into the graveyard, distracting Harry just long enough for the port key to take off without him.

"Shit" Harry said to himself as he looked around. There were ten aurors standing around him in a circle, all with their wands pointed at him. "Don't move! You are under arrest for performing a dark ritual in a muggle neighborhood. Put your hands above of your head and you wont be hurt." Harry couldn't tell but he thought it sounded like Dawlish. Harry slowly raised his hands and pointed them in the sky. "You want my hands in the air like this huh?" "That's right." one Dawlish answered. Harry laughed and decided to try out a spell he had found in one of the darker books in Riddle manor.

"**Venominus Radius Maxima!**" Harry hissed. A shockwave of green energy flew from his hands and ripped through all the surrounding aurors. They all collapsed, all dead. "Damn, that spell is powerful." Harry said looking around. Shrugging his shoulders he sparked back to Riddle Manor, and as soon as he got there, a redheaded blur smashed into him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!! Trying to take on all those people all by yourself, why didn't you spark back as soon as we left?!" Ginny shrieked at him, still hugging him of course. "Err, the thought slipped my mind… Ouch!" Harry yelped as Ginny slapped him leaving a very red mark. "I don't care if the thought slipped your mind! Never do that to me again." She grabbed him in an even bigger hug and only let go when she thought she heard a rib crack. "Ok, where's mum and dad?" Harry asked wanting to tell his father about the spell he used.

"They're in the kitchen, dad (_Voldemort insisted on her calling him dad, since, he kinda was_) figured you'd be alright but, he wanted to get Lily some food."

"Oh, is she awake?" Harry asked.

"She woke up a few minutes after the port key left, she was originally madder than me, when she found out you could've came as soon as we left but didn't, but dad calmed her down a bit, you should thank him." Ginny smiled "Come on, lets go, dad probably wants to see you."

They made their way down to the manors kitchen where they found Voldemort and Lily having a cup of tea. As soon as Voldemort saw them he got up and started towards them. "Harry are you alright?" Voldemort asked his son, concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine, I used the venom shockwave curse. It works really good."

"Umm, not to interrupt this sweet reunion, but what's the venom shockwave curse?" Ginny asked fairly interested. "Its an old parsel magic curse, it sends out a shockwave of green energy with basilisk venom absorbed into it, if the energy wave hits you, you die instantly ." Voldemort explained to an awed Ginny. "So basically, it kills everyone around you?"

"Yes." This time it was Lily who answered. She wrapped up her son in a bone crushing hug as soon as she got near him. "Oh, Harry dear, I'm so sorry Dumbledore left you at the Durselys all your life. The next time I see that manipulative bastard I will kill him myself." That last sentence was directed more at Voldemort than Harry, but Harry was still shocked by it.

A few hours later, Harry and his father were sitting in the study, their lovers fast asleep. "Hey dad, if I'm your son, then how come mum married James Potter?"

"That would be because of Dumbledore. Have you ever wondered why Lily always turned him down every time he asked her out?" Voldemort asked Harry. " Everyone told me it was because she thought he was an arrogant prat."

"Well that's part of the reason, but the real reason was because she was dating me all through Hogwartz, the only reason she married James was because Dumbledore placed her under an imperious curse and forced her to place an unbreakable vow upon herself to marry him, she almost let it kill her, but I wouldn't let her. So a few days before the wedding, she came to me and told me that just because she had to marry James didn't mean she was going to bear his child, and well, you can imagine what happened after that." At that Harry turned redder than his dads eyes. "And speaking of that, since you and Ginny are married, I think you'll need to be given the talk" Harry turned, if possible, redder but Voldemort continued anyways "But since I'm an evil dark lord, I really don't want to do that so ask Raiden to do it." Harry just starred blankly. A few minutes later Raiden flew in. "Ok, I'll just leave you two to it then." Voldemort left.

'_**Ok, this is going to be fun, since I'm your familiar I can plant diagrams in your head so just close your eyes and let me explain. Now, when a man and women love each other very much…'**_

An hour late:

'…_**So if you look at diagram 53 you can see an example of that, ok all done, any questions?'**_

'_**Uhh, yeah, is diagram 84 even physically possible?!'**_

'_**I don't know, maybe, you should try it, but if you get hurt its your own fault for trusting me.'**_

'_**I'll be sure to keep that in mind….'**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sorry for the shorter than usual ch, but I got the idea for this in my head and had to write it before I forgot it. _

_On the destruction vote thingy, I'm going to wait for a few more people to vote before writing that chapter so if you want to keep reading…..REVIEW!!_

_Thanks, your all the best!!_


	5. A not so friendly visit to the Burrow

_I Don't own_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry awoke to the sound of someone's painful screams, he shrugged it off as some death eater making a fool out of himself. He turned and looked at Ginny, who apparently, hadn't been woken from the ear piercing shrieks. Deciding to see what happened he kissed Ginny's forehead, got up and got ready for his little, as his father called it, test run.

Twenty minutes later Harry was walking down the corridors of Riddle Manor towards the meeting room. As soon as he entered the room, he was greeted by Snape screaming his dear little head off. Shrugging, he walked up to Voldemort and asked "What he do this time?"

Voldemort released Snape from the curse and answered "Told Dumbledore that it was you who killed the ten aurors, including Dawlish. And pretty much everything about what's been going on here, except for Raiden and your mother."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, then he asked "I take it he wasn't happy about that? Do the Weasleys know about Ginny?" Voldemort sighed and said " Yes, he is in an outrage, and most of the Weasleys are trying to figure out a way to kill you both, even Ginny. Arthur Weasley also went to the Minister and tried to end the marriage, but since you are both the Lord and Lady Slytherin, the ministry doesn't have the authority to do that, the fact that you two are soul mates only would make it harder." Harry looked outraged, "I think it might be time to pay a visit to the Burrow." Voldemort chose this moment to speak "Yes I believe you are correct, but also, since Dumbledore thinks the Longbottom boy may join us he is, at the moment, being held at the Weasleys home."

"Neville is locked up at the Burrow?" Ginny said as she walked into the room, kicking Snape in the head as she passed him, and she looked pissed.

"Yeah, how long have you been standing there?" Harry asked nervously, not wanting her to hear about her brothers plotting to kill them.

"Long enough, when are you going to the Burrow?" Ginny asked casually.

"Probably in an hour, by myself, so no you cant come." Harry said adamantly.

"I wasn't going to ask to, but while your there, can you get my trunk, there's something I want out of it."

"Sure, dad do you mind if I bring Neville here."

Voldemort thought for a minute. "Go ahead, just if he runs into Bella, I would prefer it if she was alive, I don't care if he tortures her but don't let him kill her."

"Alright, I'll be back in a little bit." Harry kissed Ginny, and sparked to the Burrow.

Now where can Neville be, Harry thought to himself as he walked up to the door. Before I go in and go nuts, maybe I should get Gins trunk. With that in mind he sparked up to Ginny's room, found the trunk in her closet, sparked back to their room at Riddle Manor, and sparked back to the front door of the Burrow. Deciding that there was no easier way to do this he used a bit of lightning to blast open the door and walked inside. As he went inside he prepared to be attacked with several different curses, but what he got surprised him.

What the Hell! Harry thought amusedly to himself, there was no one in the bloody house in the first place. "Hey Neville you in here!?" Harry shouted in no actual direction. After a few minutes he heard some muffled sounds coming from upstairs, so he walked up stairs to Ron's room, where the sound was coming from. As soon as he got there, he was not surprised to see Neville tied to a chair, what he didn't expect to see was Ron and Hermione, both passed out drunk on Ron's bed.

Shaking his head and muttering about being glad to have gotten here after they had passed out, he walked over to Neville and pulled the tape off his mouth before untying him. "Thanks Harry , so is it true? Have you really joined you know who?" Harry answered him calmly, not knowing what to expect from Neville's reaction. "Yes, I have joined my father, and so has Ginny, who if you haven't heard, is my wife." Neville simply grinned and said. "Well then, can I join you? I'm sick of all this Order of the Phoenix greater good shit coming out of Dumbledore's manipulative old arse."

Harry smiled and said "Of course, grab onto me, I'm going to take us to Riddle Manor, my fathers home. After I drop you off I'm coming back here to take care of some business." Neville looked skeptical at first, then he nodded and took hold of Harry's arm. A second later they were in standing in front of Voldemort and Harry looked at Neville, patted his shoulder, and sparked back to the Burrow. Wondering what to do with Ron and Hermione, Harry got a cruel, and bloody embarrassing, idea in his head.

He walked up to Ron, placed his hands on Hermione's, ahem… upper chest, performed a permanent sticking charm, and repeated the process with Hermione's hands going on Ron's arse. After that was done, he made a port key to Diagon Alley, and stuck it on them, a few seconds later they were gone. Laughing with glee thinking about the shopkeepers and every one else's reaction Harry walked outside and turned to the Burrow. Pointing his hand in the air he hissed "**Morsmordre!**" satisfied with the green skull floating above the house, Harry focused all his magical energy and blasted the house with a bolt of lightning that would have left a dragon whimpering in pain like a puppy.

The Burrow immediately caught fire and collapsed soon after that. That done, Harry looked around and decided that, if he was going to burn their home, he mine as well burn the area too. So he gathered his energy and blasted the entire area, which soon became engrossed in flames. Satisfied, Harry sparked back to Riddle manor to report the incident to Voldemort.

Voldemort, when he was told of the incident, was quite pleased to say the least, he even allowed Harry to use Bellatrix as a practice dummy for spells he wanted to try out. So an hour after he told his father of the Burrow incident, he went to his chambers tired, pleased, and armed with the knowledge of making the cruciatus curse even more painful than normal. When he got to his room, Ginny was lying on the bed reading a book. When she heard him enter she looked up, smiled, and said in a curious, yet seductive tone "So what did you do?"

Harry smiled and explained what he had done, by the time he was finished, Ginny was laughing so hard she almost wet herself. "Oh my god, did you really stick their hands to each other and send them to Diagon Alley!?" Ginny exclaimed still giggling every once and a while.

"Actually, yeah, its their own fault, they shouldn't have been drinking, or whatever else they were doing, while they were supposed to be standing guard over Neville. How is he anyway?" Harry said chuckling slightly. "Well, Neville's actually reading up on some unforgivable curses, he said something about already doing something unforgivable so why does it really matter. Anyway forget about Neville, now that you pretty much have the rest of the night to do whatever you want, is there anything you wanted do?" Ginny said raising her eyebrows suggestively. "Yes, actually I was going to…." Harry was cut off when Ginny literally jumped him and started snogging him senseless.

Meanwhile at the (former) Burrow:

Dumbledore looked around in outrage, the Weasleys were all huddled in one place crying for their destroyed home and missing brother(Ron). Dumbledore looked at the dark mark in anger as he thought of who was strong enough in the death eater ranks to have inflicted so much damage. To add to the problem, they had found Snape's twisted and tortured body on the in front of the gates of Hogwartz. Dumbledore was thinking very hard and decided that the only person powerful enough to do all this, by themselves, was either Lord Voldemort, or Lord Slytherin. _(for those that skipped the first chapter lord slytherin is Harry Potter_) Dumbledore's next thoughts summed up the orders condition pretty well,

_We're fucking screwed._


	6. F & G

_I don't own anything_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stood in front of the famous wizard shop known as Weasley's Wizard Wheezes wondering just how in the eternal hells of earth, had Fred and George managed to convince him to come here for a private meeting. Oh yeah, that's right, Harry thought:

_Flashback of two days ago:_

_Harry was sitting in the library at Riddle mansion when the oddest thing Harry had ever seen, flew into the room. It was a purple and pink owl. The owl dropped a purple letter on his lap which immediately started to unfold itself just like a howler, but instead of it screaming, it started talking in a businesslike tone._

_Harry, _

_We do not appreciate our brothers and the Orders intentions of what to do with you and our lovely sister, or should we call her, the Mrs. Potter._

_ Oh well, the point is, we want out of this damn Order! They think that they can tell anyone what to do and they'll do it without question, did you know that Dumbledore has started placing loyalty spells on everyone that joins?_

_ Well he has, he isn't using the torture curse for punishments, but the loyalty spells manage to give us enough pain to think that the cruciatus is like jacking off. So we ask that you allow us to meet with you so we can talk about getting the spell off of us, joining you and ickle Gin-Gin, and shoving the rest of the order up Dumbledork's arse! _

_And, if you don't meet with us, there's a nice little surprise that involves your hair, and some permanent pink dye only we can reverse. Think about it,_

_Fred and George_

_End flashback_

I guess I really don't want my hair to turn pink, Harry thought as he pounded on the door to the store. After a few minutes Fred opened the door and beckoned him to come in quickly. After following Fred up to what Harry assumed was Fred and George's flat, Harry walked into a room with a table and a few chairs, George was already sitting down.

"Hello Harry, thanks for giving us a chance." Fred said offering his hand to Harry, who took it hesitantly. "Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you, but if you run into any of our other brothers," George spit out venomously "they probably would try." Fred smirked at this and said "Keyword: try."

George laughed and continued. "So the point is, we want you to get rid of Dumbledore's loyalty spell on us, and then we were wondering if we could join you, and our lovely sister and the oh so excitable dark lord." Harry considered this for a moment then said "Are you sure? You do know that Voldemort's my father right? And that if you pull any pranks on him, he will put you under the cruciatus, right?"

Fred looked at George, then at Harry and said "Well, if we do…"

"Decide to prank Lord V…." George continued

"Then it will have probably….."

"Been, oh so worth it…."

"Anyway." Fred finished. "So, we're ok with that."

Harry still looked uncertain, then he said "Well, if you want to, you might have to invent something that Voldemort will like, but instead of a joke item try to make a type of weapon that Voldemort can use." Fred and George looked thoughtful for a moment and said together "Ok then, we'll create something for Lord V that he can use, but we'll need some time, so in about a week, come bring us to where ever you guys live and we'll show you the grand invention, but before you go take off the friggin loyalty spell!" Harry nodded in acceptance and with his hands pointed at Fred and George, muttered something in parseltongue.

"Thanks Harry, we'll send you a letter when we're ready, should take no longer than a week. And I know Ginny doesn't give a damn about this even though you do, you have our blessings many times over." Fred said honestly with George nodding in agreement.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot." Harry said honestly, if not a little bit awkward. "Ok I'll come back in a week and bring you guys over to our home, hopefully by then you'll be done." Harry shook both their hands and sparked back to Riddle manor wondering how to explain the meeting to his father .

Back at Riddle manor Harry found Voldemort sitting on his throne talking to Lucius. As soon as Voldemort saw Harry he dismissed Lucius and got up to greet his son. "Fred and George want to join us, they're going to invent a weapon for us in exchange for being allowed to stay with us. I'll bring them here in about a week so we can see what they made." Harry explained to Voldemort. "But knowing those two it will either be something either incredibly destructive, or incredibly annoying, either way it'll probably be impressive."

Voldemort nodded, pleased "Alright then, let's just hope its destructive rather than annoying." Harry nodded in silent agreement.

"Do you know where Ginny is?"

"Yes. I believe she is in the dueling room, Draco Malfoy was sent by his father to keep her company, why?" Voldemort said apparently not knowing their history.

Harry sighed and said "If when I find her, he is even touching her, I don't care where, I'll kill him, you obviously don't know our history."

Voldemort paled _(is that even possible for him?) _and said "Alright, but if he isn't, just throw him out of the manor."

Harry nodded and started walking towards the dueling room, when he got their he found Ginny alone, and she appeared to be holding two white ferrets and she was throwing them one at a time, into the wall, then catching them, and starting the process over. Harry looked confused and said "Ginny, what are you doing?"

Ginny turned to him and smirked before saying "Little Malfoy juinor came in here and grabbed my arse, so I turned him into a ferret and then Lucius came in and tried to curse me, and I think you know the rest, by the way, notice I said _tried_." Harry laughed and said "Ok, jokes aside turn them back so I can kill them, I told dad I would if Malfoy so much as touched you, so he should understand, if he doesn't, oh well mum will yell at him if he doesn't." Ginny turned both Malfoys back and they both immediately started screaming a mixture a swears and other inappropriate words such as, whore, slut, filthy blood traitor, Slytherin's bitch, and other things. Sighing, Harry pointed his hands at both of them and said "**Crucio!**" They both started screaming in pain, little Malfoy more than the other bitch.

Shrugging Harry finished Lucius off with a killing curse and was about to kill Malfoy when Ginny grabbed his arms and whispered something in his ear. Grinning like mad, Harry pointed his hand at Malfoy and said the words that every guy should be afraid off. "** Castrata maxima! Sexualia alteria homo!**"

_( I think you guys can figure out what those two spells do, if you cant, you need help, like badly.)_ That done, Harry created a portkey, and sent Malfoy to an all womens strip club.

Ginny started laughing and said in a seductive voice "You sent him to a strip club right?" Harry, feeling suspicious answered slowly "Yes, why?" Ginny smirked and said "Why don't I show you just how a strip clubs work." Then before Harry could comprehend what she said, she immobolized him, and dragged him to their room before proceeding to show him things better than the internet could ever cook up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_WOOHOO!! If you guys want the next chapter sooner rather than later; REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!_

_And to the one that will not be named: thank you for the wonderful suggestion_


	7. The Invention

_I don't own_

_In most if not all of the chapters of this ff the characters WILL be massively/outrageously out of character I will post this warning every few chapters but remember: CHARACTERS MOSTLY ACTING OUT OF CHARACTER!! Also; a new character will be introduced this chapter , he/she will talk and act like an American teenager; at least the way I act_

_And in this chapter I mean no offense to fat people reading this, its just offending to the fat character in this ff._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry was walking down the halls of the manor thinking of what Fred and George could have come up with when he walked right into someone leaving the library. "oh , I'm so sorry." the character bent down to pick up the book he had dropped and Harry saw his face.

"Neville, is that you?" Neville stood up and looked at Harry. "Harry, damn, I haven't seen you in a while." Harry smiled and said "Yeah, its been too long, how you doing?" After Harry spoke he noticed that there was a trunk floating behind him.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, actually Voldemort wants me to go to a American wizard school to be an assistant herbology professor, and gain followers while I'm there, of course." Neville said excitedly.

"I cant wait to get there, but here I will miss hanging out with Bella, it wont be as fun without her." Neville said sadly, during his stay at Riddle Manor, Neville had gotten over Bellatrix's torturing of his parents and they were now basically best friends. In the manor you couldn't see one without the other, and if you do, you might want to record the moment.

"Don't worry about it Neville, at least you can still send letters, and hey, maybe you can visit every once in a while." Harry said "Anyway, see you later, mate." Harry grasped Neville's shoulder as he said this. "Yeah, see you around, Harry" Neville grasped Harry's shoulder before turning and walking down the hall, probably to the floo room.

Deciding that he should go get Fred and George so they can show their new invention to Voldemort. Bracing himself for whatever Fred and George thought up, Harry sparked directly into their flat. what he saw surprised, but didn't totally shock him. The room was in total disarray, books were on the ground, chairs and couches overturned, food everywhere, and...WHAT THE HELL! Harry thought to himself, on the wall, there appeared to be a graffiti image of Dumbledore and Voldemort, it was moving. The Voldemort image was repeatedly kicking the Dumbledore image in the balls, and Dumbledore image was sticking a wand up his own nose.

Harry looked at the image for a full 10 seconds before bursting out laughing. Wiping the tears from his eyes he started searching the wreckage for Fred and George. "Fred! George! Are you guys here?" Harry called. After that Harry heard some rustling coming out of a room and Fred and George came out carrying what appeared to be a green glowing sphere about the size of an owl cage.

"What's that?" Harry asked backing away slowly, hey past experience gives a guy some instinct. Fred and George beamed and said proudly. "In this ball of energy, is our invention, we thought long and hard about what we can make that can actually be used as a weapon, but we finally came up with something, now what it is, you'll have to wait and see, after all we want Lord V to see it first." They both spoke at the same time, but anyone who looked at them could see they were practically glowing with glee and pride. Harry nodded, wanting to see what it was and said. "All right guys, grab hold of me."

A minute later they were in the throne room of Riddle manor and Voldemort had just walked in the room. "Harry, am I correct in assuming that they are here to show me their invention?" Voldemort asked Harry looking pleased. "Yes you are dad, guys show what you got." Harry ushered them to the middle of the room. At this point Fred and George looked nervous.

"Ok, well, we couldn't think of any _object_ that we could make useful to you guys, so we kinda created a spirit, or spectre, or ghost, whatever they're called." Fred said hesitantly. Voldemort sat up straighter. "Are you trying to say that you created a spirit?" Voldemort looked absolutely shocked. This time it was George who spoke. "Technically speaking, yes. Now without further ado, allow me to introduce you to; Argetblod _(explanation at end of chapter)_." At this Fred flicked his wand at the glowing sphere and a silvery figure floated out of it. As soon as it got out of the sphere, it looked at Voldemort, smirked, and said in a voice that one who would hear coming from a very sarcastic teenager.

"Sup, how may I serve you, master of fear, and killing, and castaration." the last bit the figure whispered so only Harry and the twins could hear it, all of whom tried and failed, to hide their smirks, if Voldemort noticed, he didn't say anything. "As my 'parents' said my name is Argetblod, and no I wont tell you what it means, figure it out." Voldemort sat up and asked in a mildly interested voice. "Argetblod, what exactly can you do?" Argetblod smirked and said in a 'well that's obvious' tone

" I can kill, or make peoples lives a living hell." At this Voldemort smiled and said "If you don't mind would you go on a 'test run' for us? I would like you to go to the Dursley home and have a little fun before killing them." Argetblod smirked evilly and said. "With pleasure, literally." and disappeared in a ball of smoke.

Number 4, Privet Drive:

Damn! This place is a dump, Argetblod thought to himself as he appeared in a average muggle home, ooh, it looks like they have guests for dinner! More fun Argetblod grinned to himself and floated over to the table, invisible of course, where the three Dursleys and another family of three were eating dinner. Hmm, what to do first, aah, so many possibilities, deciding that he would embarrass the hell out the big fat man first he conjured a banana, and teleported it into Vernon's pants. The fat man sat up straight, and slowly lowered one hand under the table.

Idiot! Argetblod thought to himself as he floated under the table and threw a curse at the skinny man sitting next to the fat man; incidentally, the curse he shot made the person believe they were being 'pumped' if you get my meaning. The skinny man sat up straight and threw a punch at Vernon's jaw. "What the hell are you doing!" At the same time this was happening Argetblod shot a curse similar to the first one except it was for females, at the young girl who was sitting next to a young, but fat, whale of a boy.

So the girl stood up and kicked the whale of a boy in the balls and slapped him across the face. "Get your bloody hands off me!" She shrieked before running out the front door, her parents followed her cursing under their breath. The Dursley's were left in their kitchen alone, and wondering just what the hell did they do to get treated like that. Deciding to have some more fun before putting them out of their misery, Argetblod snapped his fingers and the Dursleys were tied up and floating against the wall.

The fat man immediately started screaming. "WHO THE RUDDY HELL IS DOING THIS!! LET GO OF US THIS INSTANT OR I SHALL CALL THE POLICE!" Irritated, Argetblod showed himself to the muggles and hissed at them. "In case you didn't notice dumb ass, you're tied up, and cant call the police, I swear the fatter you are the dumber you are." Argetblod said the last bit more to himself than the Dursleys.

"Ah, what to do, what to do." Argetblod looked thoughtful for a moment before conjuring a leprechaun, and directing him towards Petunia whispering in his ear "Do whatever you want." the leprechaun grinned and dragged her into another room. Now that she was taken care off, Argetblod conjured a dagger, and threw it at Vernon's, ahem, lower area.

Plugging his ears Argetblod watched as Vernon appeared to shriek in pain like a whore getting laid. He silenced him with a flick of his finger and then conjured a pole, and shoved it up Vernon's fat ass; literally. Argetblod then turned to the whale of a boy and got a wicked idea in his mind. So he knocked out the kid, took the pole out of the mans ass, and pulled the lady back in the room; after getting rid of the leprechaun of course. Then he killed the adults, and conjured a letter next to the boys body that would change his life forever. Laughing to himself Argetblod then called the police, and disappeared from the 'scene of the crime'.

Four hours later:

John Smith had never been more confused in his life. He was a police officer, he got a call in the middle of the night from a house and went to investigate, when he got there, it appeared that two adults were raped and killed, and their son was next to them unconscious, with a note that read as follows:

_Hello,_

_My name is Dudley Dursley, and if you are reading this you are most likely a cop, so I admit that tonight I had a little too much to drink, and I banged my mom, and my dad, it was fucking awesome man! _

_And anyway, I don't think I can ever get a girl, so when you read this, do me a favor, castrate me, no seriously, I'm asking you to. Please do it, before I rape anyone else, the next one might be your mom! _

_Dudley Dursley_

Shrugging his shoulders John showed the medics that were on the scene the letter, and told them to go ahead. Sighing, John didn't think there could ever be a stranger murder, if only he was right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_For those who have read Eragon, or Eldest by Christopher Paolini, the name Argetblod is a odd mixture of the ancient language that if I translated correctly, should mean; silver blood, cause he's silver and doesn't really have blood, but if he had any it would be silver, so, yeah. _

_If you want a fast next chapter, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, I love the input; you're all awesome!_


	8. Beauxbatons

_I don't own _

_Sorry for the wait on the update but I've been so friggin busy with track, and other stuff_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voldemort, was having the time of his life. He was sitting in a comfy armchair with a copy of the newest daily prophet in his hand, and he was laughing his head off. On the front page of the prophet read:

_MYSTERIOUS KILLINGS CONTINUE!!-Rita Skeeter_

_Since two months ago, there have been several odd murders and assaults everywhere. Starting with a 17 year old muggle named Dudley Dursley, who begged a doctor to kill him, after he was castrated; which he requested himself. _

_Then a week later, Minister Fudge was found in his office, which was covered in odd graffiti and paint, rocking himself back and forth muttering 'its just a painting, its just a painting….'_

_He was staring directly at a moving image of himself being rapped by none other than Dolores Umbridge, who, needless to say was fired by Madam Bones since every time she approached the minister he would screech and start sobbing._

_ Then just today, Alastor Moody was discovered passed out in his office with a muggle can that said "Chemically enhanced Red Bull" in his hand and a magazine with the words "Playboy" on his lap. What the veteran auror was doing with these muggle objects we don't know and I personally, don't want to know._

Voldemort was sending Argetblod out nearly every week for a new victim and every time the mischievous little spirit would find a more creative way of torturing the victim, and not always killing them. Voldemort was in the middle of deciding who to send Argetblod to have fun with, when Harry walked in with a letter in his hand.

"Dad, I got a letter from Neville, we've got 10 new followers, and he and Bellatrix have eloped. Oh and Ginny just sent Argetblod after her youngest brother, apparently he did some interview, well you don't want to know the details but needless to say Gin was pretty pissed off."

Voldemort chuckled "I almost feel bad for him, keyword; almost." Harry turned to leave, but then turned back around. "Before I forget, Argetblod has been bugging me about letting him go to Hogwarts, he claims all he wants to do is some graffiti, but, it is Argetblod and I don't believe him, its up to you though."

With that, Harry sparked to a death eater base near Beauxbatons school. They were planning a siege and Harry was needed to communicate with the anacondas _(think of the movie, that's how big the smallest ones are)_ that they recruited.

Harry appeared in the middle of a what appeared to be a meeting. "Lord Slytherin, thank Merlin you're here." It was, to Harry's great shock; Remus that was speaking. "We don't know what to do with the anacondas, for now they're waiting for you by the river."

Harry, still half paralyzed said "Ok, I'll go there in a few minutes but, Remus, what the bloody hell! I didn't know you were a death eater." Remus smiled and said " I wasn't, but after Dumbledore told me that he was planning on killing you, I went into a forest to try to get myself killed, while I was in there, I was bitten by a vampire, so now I am pretty much, a werewolf/vampire hybrid. When Dumbledore found out, he tried to kill me, he couldn't since now, I don't know how, I am immune to any methods of death, believe me I tried."

Harry looked at Remus in awe. "So, what can you do? Besides never die?" Remus thought for a moment "Well, I can turn into a werewolf-ish creature whenever I want, with wings, and still have full control over my body, and I can even talk like that." Harry was impressed. "That's amazing, I would love to stay and chat, but I gotta go and plan an invasion with some snakes that could beat up a basilisk."

After saying that Harry sparked over by the Beauxbaton river.

When he appeared by the river, all the anacondas started screeching at him things such as 'Took you long enough, who's that, are we done yet, and amazingly, I'm hungry.' As soon as they saw him, they all shut up.

**"I'm assuming, you all have no idea what to do?" **Harry hissed at the surrounding anacondas. The biggest one in the group, that was about double the size of the basilisk in the chamber, slithered forward. "**No, all we know is that we're supposed to go somewhere, and attack any humans with a blue robe (**_Beauxbatons school robes) _**on." **

Harry smiled to himself and hissed "**Yes, when someone fires off the dark mark above the river, you all will sneak into the river, and from there, either stay in there and kill any who come near, or leave it and just attack." **The leader seemed happy about that.

"**Very well, three of us will stay in the river, five will attack the castle, and the rest will attack the teachers and students." **

Harry gave the leader a slight bow, and said "**Excellent, remember; wait until you see the signal, then move forward." **The leader nodded his head in understanding, and Harry sparked back into the command tent.

Harry was greeted by Remus saying "My Lord, the attack will commence as soon as you destroy the front gate." Harry nodded and sparked over by the schools main gate.

Focusing his energy he unleashed a huge, bolt of lightning, but it shocked Harry because it was, green. The green lightning hit the gate head on, and blasted it inside the school.

Harry then went back to the tent and told Remus it was done. "Excellent my lord, now we just wait for them to come out and then, well you get the point." Harry nodded and said, "Well, I'll just stay here and try to collapse the school." Remus smirked and said nothing.

Harry sparked over to a cliff where he could see the entire battlefield. The students and teachers were all at this point running out of the ruined gate, wands drawn and firing spells in any direction. The death eaters were coming out of the camp and shooting killing curses everywhere, after two minutes, Harry saw a death eater point his wand at the sky above the river and a second later the dark mark was above the river, and the anacondas were on their way.

Harry decided to start his own attack on the structure, so he pointed both his hands towards the castle and screamed/hissed "**Draconis Furio!!**" after Harry said that a huge green dragon shaped fireball erupted from his hands and flew into the sky, then it split into four different masses of energy and flew down at an amazing speed, it hit the school in its four corners and nearly destroyed the whole castle.

Debris and bodies were flying everywhere, to an outsider it would seem like a miniature nuke was dropped. After that Harry decided to finish off the building so he called Raiden. A minute later he appeared in a burst of black lightning on Harry's shoulder. **'Raiden, I need you to call a powerful lightning storm that will focus on the school and raise it to the ground, if you get my meaning' **Raiden rolled his eyes and said **'Sure, you want me to make a storm more powerful than you can make and completely destroy the castle and only the castle, right?' **

'**Yeah pretty much.'**

'**Alright, you can go home, I'll be back in a few minutes.'**

'**Thanks.'**

With that, Harry sparked back to the manor to tell his father about the attack. After he was told of the attack, he got pissed of because he claimed 'When I did that spell, it only split into two pieces, Morgana did not make spells fair.'

Harry went to his room to relax with Ginny for the rest of the night. The last thing he saw before he was out, was Ginny's beautiful face smiling at him, even in her sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_if you guys review ill type faster, like i said sorry about the wait, but its not easy to make a good chapter if you dont know if the previous chapter was any good so:_

REVIEW, REVIEW, REIVEW!!


	9. The Stranger

_I don't own,_

_FF is almost always OOC_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry was sitting in the library reading up on some parsel magic, when a thought struck him. _How the hell was my lightning bolt green_, Harry thought to himself. _Maybe I should ask Raiden._

'**Raiden, I have a question or two for you.'**

'**Hang on, ill be right there.'**

'**Alright.'**

A few seconds later, Raiden appeared. **'So what do you want?' **Harry thought for a while of how he should word his question. **'Ok, at the battle when I blasted the gate with lightning, it was green. How and why does that happen?' **

Raiden looked deep in thought for a moment before he said slowly, **'Well, when a wizard bonds with a lightning phoenix, and he gets his powers, he doesn't become as powerful as his phoenix right away, it takes time. There are actually 6 levels of power that you can go through. They are identified only as the color of the lightning, level 1 is white, level 2 is grey, level 3 is dark blue, level 4 is green which is what level you appear to be on. The other levels are; 5 is crimson, and the last level is black, which is the phoenix level.'**

'**How am I already on level 4 if I haven't even gone through the other ones, the only colors I've seen are white and now green.'**

'**That's because you move up levels when you use your powers, you spark all the time, so that's why you're on level 4. In fact I'm pretty sure you're almost at 5.'**

'**Oh, ok thanks Raiden, have you seen father?'**

'**He is in the dungeons.'**

'**Thanks.'**

Harry then put away the book he was reading, and went to find his father. As expected, he was in the dungeons, torturing some Order member. When he saw Harry, he stopped and said

"What would you do if you were told that we had misinterpreted the prophecy?"

Harry looked confused for a moment then remembering, he said. "I don't know, why?"

Voldemort turned back to the Order member, Kingsley, and continued torturing him.

"Because according to this guy, we did." Voldemort stopped the curse and shot a killing curse at him. "Fortunately, we managed to capture him before he got the information to Dumbledore." Harry frowned in confusion. "But, if we got it wrong, then what is the actual interpretation?" Voldemort sighed and said "We got the father and son, mother and daughter right, but the light lord isn't Dumbledore, we don't know who it is."

Harry closed his eyes and said "Shit."

Voldemort smiled and told Harry "That's exactly what I said after I found out."

Harry smirked and asked "Well, now that we don't know who the hell we're supposed to kill, what to we do?"

Voldemort just looked at him and said "Continue what we've been doing, of course."

* * *

_Hogwarts Vandalized!_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_In a surprise turn of events earlier today when Headmaster Dumbledore was walking towards Hogwarts and when he saw it, the entire castle had been turned pink! All the gargoyles had been turned into what seemed to be a male house elf in a thong, and the house elves have been running around in pink frilly skirts! _

_But the worst was Headmaster Dumbledore's office, all of his books in his office and private library had been turned into picture books, mainly of Gilderoy Lockhart posing, with less clothing than most would prefer. This has been one strange day but Professor Dumbledore assures the press that the culprits will be found and punished, severely._

Harry was nearly in tears as he laughed at the article explaining Argetblods newest attack on Dumbledore's dignity. Still chuckling he went to find Remus to get more info on the next raid.

Harry found him in the library reading a book on vampires abilities, he still hadn't discovered the end of his. Remus looked up as he entered "Harry! What are you doing here? By the way Argetblod has Wormtail hanging from his ass on a chandelier, I'm not telling you to take him down, but just thought I'd let you know." Harry smiled "Hey Remus, I was just wondering about the next raid, and I was hoping you could give me a bit more info about it."

Remus smiled at Harry "Of course, the next Raid is going to be in The States actually, it's The American Arcane University, its actually located underneath of Mount Rushmore, ingenious if I may say, no one would have suspected that."

Harry frowned and said "Is that the school Neville is teaching at?"

Remus thought for a moment and said "No, I believe he is at Helgrinds University of Zar'roc, that is a private Necromancy school, not many know of its existence, not even their President knows of it, or Dumbledore for that matter."

Harry raised his eyebrow and said "So, how are we going to take the University if its under Mount Rushmore?" Remus took a moment to collect his thoughts and said " If I'm not mistaken, I believe that even as we speak, the vampires are traveling through the school killing everyone they see, and before you ask, Voldemort just wants you to finish the job by blowing the whole place up, which means destroying Mount Rushmore."

Harry chuckled and said "Alright then, when am a supposed to go clean it up?" Remus looked at the clock and said "Actually right about now." Harry nodded and sparked to Mount Rushmore.

* * *

Harry stood on a cliff facing Mount Rushmore, staring into the face of Washington Harry pointed both of his hands at the Mountain, and hissed in a menacing tone "I was never much of a fan of you guys" then he gathered as much of his power as he could and released in into an enormous bolt of, crimson, lightning.

It sped towards Washingtons head and broke through all the wards surronding it, right as it was about to hit, it stopped. Harry stood there gaping like a fish that just realized it could breathe fire. Just as Harry was about to send another bolt a loud and commanding voice said "I cannot allow you to do this, it is time for your spree of destruction to cease."

With that, there was a flash of light and an elderly man in a dark blue robe and hood appeared. Harry looked at the old man and started laughing. "You honestly think that you can stop me?" The old man glanced at Harry and said in a soft but powerful voice "I have defeated wizards and witches much more powerful than you can ever imagine, Morganna fell to me after begging for mercy, Atlantis sunk to the bottom of the sea when they defied me, the King of Necromongers I slew after he decided that he was strong enough to destroy me."

Harry took a small step back and said "Who are you?!" the old man merely raised his hand towards Harry and a ball of white energy was sent speeding towards Harry. Harry sensing that it might blow him up, sparked behind the stranger and screamed in a dead language words that seemed not to have any meaning, then from the ground ten basilisks and five griffins raised up from the ground and started attacking the stranger with everything they had.

The stranger was fighting them all at once, sending magic at all of them at once even when they had surrounded him. Harry decided to flee, turned to the school and released another bolt of crimson lightning towards the mountain, this time it hit.

The whole area erupted with more fury than a volcano. The whole place in ashes, Harry looked in time to see the stranger kill five basilisks with one spell, before he sparked back to Riddle Manor, and collapsed into his bed, giving in to a deep sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_If you guys were wondering what the school Neville is teaching at name means, I suggest opening a copy of Eldest and trying to find the words and fit em together_

_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. If you do ill be motivated to get the next chapter out quickly_


	10. Realization

_I don't own._

_slightly intimate scene, warning  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Voldemort stood pacing back and forth outside his son's room. Inside Ginny was trying to revive Harry, but she was having immense difficulty doing so. Harry had been out cold for more than 3 days, what happened to him they have no idea but Lily was able to perform a magical diagnostics charm on him to reveal that his entire magical core was basically drained. They don't know anything about how or why this happened but they intend to find out as soon as Harry wakes up, which should be within the next day or two. Meanwhile they all continued to worry. Ginny especially. Ever since Harry came back and passed out, she has been having strange dreams about an old man, who seems very familiar and yet a stranger at the same time. It was like seeing someone who you know but you cant remember who they are, you only know that you knew them at one point. Ginny cant help but think that this maybe has something to do with what happened to Harry, she just prays that it isn't as bad as it seems.

On the 5th day after Harry's battle with the mysterious old man, Harry finally woke up. He felt, weak, refreshed, and stronger than ever. The first thing he noticed as his eyes opened is that his whole body felt different, not in a bad way, in a way he couldn't really understand. His body seemed easier to move, he felt more agile as he got to his feet. _I should probably go find dad, I don't know how long I've been out, and Ginny and mum are probably worried sick. _Harry was about to open the door and it opened revealing Ginny. When she saw Harry her eyes widened and a few tears escaped. She threw herself into his arms before Harry could even say something.

"Sweet Merlin Harry, I was so worried about you! You were out for at least four or five days…" Ginny couldn't continue, her tears flowed freely now, as if a dam had just collapsed.

"Shhh, Ginny its alright, I'm perfectly fine, and I feel great now," Harry tried to soothe her anxiety. He wrapped his arms around her tight and slowly rocked her back and forth while with one hand he rubbed her back. This appeared to work a bit. After awhile Ginny just fell asleep in his arms. With a slight smile on his face he picked her up bridal style and tucked her into bed. Deciding that he would just let her sleep, Harry walked out of the room to try to find his father.

Harry found him in the library studying an ancient looking tome. He looked up at hearing footsteps, and was up and pulling Harry into a hug before Harry could walk two steps into the room. Looking towards that back of the room he yelled

"Lily! Harry's awake!" at this Lily rushed from behind a bookshelf and from the combined hugs of both his parents, Harry actually couldn't breathe for a few seconds.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?!" Voldemort couldn't contain himself anymore. Harry took a moment to consider, before starting his tale.

"Alright, so I sparked to the site, as planned, and tossed a bit of lightning at the place, it destroyed the wards and was about to hit the school when it just disappeared, as if someone had been able to block or vanish the attack. And as I stood there, in complete and utter shock, I heard someone speaking, he magically amplified his voice into a type of echo I suppose, then he appeared in front of me. I challenged his authority I guess, by laughing at him, and he apparently got pissed, I'm telling you he was unnaturally calm though, and lectured me about his many victories, and then shot some ball of white light at me without his wand, and silently, so I sparked behind him and summoned a few griffins and basilisks, and destroyed the school while he was distracted, but as soon as I turned around I saw him take out, no obliterate, five of the basilisks with one bloody spell! As soon as I saw that, I got the hell out of there, and passed out on my bed," Harry finished taking a breath.

"What did this person look like?" Lily asked, she was very, painfully obviously, pissed.

"He was wearing robes that covered his face, and he seemed like he was pretty old, but he was very fast for his age. He also claimed to have killed Morganna, destroyed Atlantis, and to have executed the king of the Necromongers, I don't know who any of those people or places are, but I don't think it's a good idea to get into a duel with this guy," Harry seemed slightly afraid of this being, with good reason.

"Morganna? She was the first dark wizard in the history of magic…its said she was slain by Merlin himself. Atlantis also was a city that sunk to the sea during Merlin's time. The king of the Necromongers didn't have a name but he was killed sometime in the early 1500s by a mysterious old man…" Voldemort seemed uneasy with all of this. "Oh bugger…the old man that fought you has to be Merlin, there's no other explanation for it. They never did find his tomb, or any evidence that he actually died, probably because he never did. Bloody hell,"

"Wait, if the prophecy wasn't referring to Dumbledore, it must've been referring to Merlin! He's the only other person it could be talking about, if this is true, it really is going to take all four of us to weaken him, let alone silence him. Unless all we had to do was actually cast a silencing charm on him, I doubt it," Lily put it all together with a bit of fear in her voice.

"Damn, I think you're right…this could be bad. But I am curious, why was I out for such a long time? I didn't use that much energy during the fight," Harry asked wanting to get off the topic of Merlin. And he was curious too.

"There's an old legend that claimed that the reason that Merlin was able to defeat all of his opponents was because when he used magic, his unusual magical aura doesn't drain from his magical reserves, it takes the energy from the things around him…for example, if he was fighting you, he most likely drained your energy which could be why you were more drained." Voldemort explained after some thought.

"Well that makes sense, it's a bloody pain in the ass but it makes sense, well when I woke up I felt changed, stronger, and when I got up I move easier, its as if I'm more agile now. any ideas?" Harry asked looking from his mother to his father.

"Well, since you're nearing your 17th birthday, I think it might be something with your magical puberty, sometime in-between your 16th and 17th birthday, you get a boost to your magical powers, and you get stronger and faster, yes I believe that could be it. I'd ask Raiden just incase though," This time it was Lily who explained it. Harry thought that would be a good idea just incase.

'Raiden?'

'Damn you just woke up and you already have a few questions, I mean what the hell? Kidding, what is it?'

'Do you know anything about my strange magical boost?'

'I was wondering when you would ask. Yes actually it was a mixture of your magical maturity being reached and then you reaching the Phoenix power level. You are now as powerful as me with your lightning attacks and abilities. Reaching this level allows me to tell you several things I wasn't able to tell you before. You have a couple new abilities that you should know about. You can now basically fly; that actually isn't really flying but it seems like it, you see you use the small amounts of electricity in the air and mold it around yourself and increase its power, and then simply control where the electricity around you goes, and it can be used to make yourself fly, not that you would need to really, sparking takes away the usefulness of this ability I think, but whatever, it should amuse you,'

'….Wow, that's…I don't really know how to explain what I'm thinking right now. Sorry,'

'I can read your thoughts, it doesn't really matter if you cant put it into words I know what you're thinking either way,'

'Oh, right. Wow never mind then,'

'Yeah, you should probably go and comfort your wife, she just woke up, and had a nightmare, you guys have a grudge with the sandman I swear,'At this, Harry had to roll his eyes at Raiden's trademark sarcastic remark that normally make absolutely no sense whatsoever. He turned to his parents and explained to them the situation. Without even waiting for a response, Harry sparked into his and Ginny's room and saw her weeping on their bed. Without a second glance he sat down next to her and held her as close as he could without her being distressed by his sudden appearance. Ginny clung to him like a lifeline. After around fifteen minutes of this, Ginny finally stopped and was able to look at him.

"Thank you for that, I'm sorry I got your clothes all teary,' Ginny whispered seeming slightly embarrassed. At this Harry, pulled her closer, gave her a light kiss, and said

"Love, what makes you think I give a royal damn about whether or not my clothes are a little wet? It doesn't matter what the hell happens to me as long as you feel better," Harry pulled her closer as he finished speaking. Ginny couldn't find any words to say so she just smiled, and slowly kissed him, flicking her tongue across his lips to tease him before pulling away.

"I love you so much Harry Potter," Ginny buried her head into the side of Harry's neck.

"I love you too Ginny Potter" Harry could feel her grinning on his neck. Harry lifted her head from her chin and kissed her lips slowly, gently easing in his tongue to tease hers. After awhile of this they began to get more passionate, Ginny's hands started running up and down Harry's lean arms while Harry's hands traveled down Ginny's sides, then back up to her neck. Deciding she wasn't in a good position Ginny got up and straddled Harry's waist, then her arms begun roaming around as much of him as she could. Harry's hands started traveling up and down Ginny's long legs, going from her thighs to her ass and back again. After some time of this he just moved his hands over to her ass and grabbed it in both hands, pulling her tighter against him as she moaned into his mouth at feeling his 'reaction' to their recent activities. Quickly realizing what they could be doing more, they quickly relieved the other of their clothing. Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist as she laid on her back while he slowly slipped inside of her, being careful not to hurt her, they quickly got into the same rhythm and together reached their climax.

The next morning as Harry woke up, he realized something. He wanted to have a family with Ginny and get away from all of this fighting , he wanted to relax and have something genuine and peaceful to live for. He didn't know how, but Harry was determined to end this war once and for all, hopefully in one single bloody battle.

* * *

_Alright so you guys should know the drill by now. _

_1 Read the damn chapter, _

_2decide whether it sucked a donkey's dick, or if it was awesome. _

_3 review and tell me which of the two it was, and why. _

_Ready, set, go_


	11. The end or is it?

_I don't own_

_

* * *

  
_

Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts, contemplating the short, but blunt letter he had received from Lord Slytherin:

_Dear Headmaster Albus Dumbledore,_

_I know that you are most likely shocked to hear from me, but I have an offer for you, an offer that I daresay you will most likely want to consider strongly before voicing your response. Here it is, My Father and I, in a duel against you and a chosen partner. Winner takes all, two rules, no unforgivable, and no interference. This war must come to an end._

_Lord Slytherin._

Dumbledore knew that this was a once in a lifetime offer, a chance to have a fair duel, two against two, to decide the war. He knew that he really had no choice but to accept, and find a suitable dueling partner. He thought immediately of his brother, Aberforth Dumbledore, who to the surprise of most is actually an excellent dueler, and can give Albus himself a run for his money. Deciding to floo him as soon as possible, Dumbledore wrote a response to Lord Slytherin and sent it off with Fawkes. He can only hope Abe and him can stand up to the two Dark Lords.

There was a flash of flames, and Fawkes appeared in front of Harry and Voldemort. Harry grinned at his father, and went to take the letter.

_Dear Lord Slytherin, _

_You are right, this war must end. Therefore I Albus Dumbledore hereby accept your offer and request that we meet under a truce with a ministry official to arrange the details of the location and such. The location of the meeting is yet to be decided as I have to inform the ministry. I will inform you of the neutral meeting spot by tomorrow morning. _

_Albus Dumbledore._

Harry showed the letter to Voldemort.

"So, it is almost to an end. Good, you were right Harry, it has to end. If we take down Dumbledore and the ministry in one go, then we should be clear to deal with Merlin," Voldemort said thoughtfully.

"Right, but I think if we all teamed up on him, we might have a chance, I'm uneasy about the girls being in that fight, but I know we don't have any choice in the matter," Harry was not happy with that fact.

"We have to have faith in them that they can handle themselves, we've seen them fight before, and since then they have only gotten ever so stronger, they will be fine," Voldemort explained slowly to Harry. Harry knew he was right, he just didn't want Ginny to get hurt. Harry nodded, and went to go explain to his wife what was agreed upon.

* * *

Two days later:

Harry and Voldemort stood at the entrance to the Dusty Unicorn, an old bar. Why they had chosen this spot for their negotiations, Harry hadn't a clue. Harry and Voldemort walked inside and saw the minister of magic sitting at a long table with Albus Dumbledore, and another old man, Harry assumed this was the Aberforth Dumbledore that he guessed Albus would select as his dueling partner. They both swiftly sat down without saying a word.

"Alright lets get this over if, the duel will be a two on two duel, and the winning pair gets the losers unconditional surrender. Now, will the duel be to the death, first blood, knock out, or surrender?" Minister Fudge questioned all four wizards, jotting things down all the while.

"To the death," All four of them answered almost immediately.

"Any specific rules?"

"No interference, no unforgivable, and I believe it would be only fair to add no parseltongue magic," Albus Dumbledore put this out, expecting heavy resistance for this rule. To his and his brothers great shock, both of the Dark Wizards said nothing, and merely nodded. They could still fight just as well using only regular magic.

"Very well. I believe a good spot for the duel would be a clearing on an island off the coast of Britain. We will take about 3 weeks to build a suitable arena and let the world know" Minister Fudge finished writing out the magically binding contract, and then handed it to the Dumbledores "Sign please," as they both signed it there was a flash of light. "And you two also," Fudge then handed the parchment to Harry and Voldemort, who both signed it after quickly scanning the contents to make sure there wasn't any loopholes or anything. Fudge took the contract, and stood up. "Excellent, you will be owled the coordinates the day before the duel, to insure nothing is done to give either parties the advantage or disadvantage, have a nice day," With that, Fudge tipped his hat and left. Harry and Voldemort followed his lead and apparated away before either of the Dumbledores could say anything. Now that hard part, seeing their wives and explaining to them the contract…this could be bad.

After about an hour of being screamed at, Harry and Voldemort made it out of the house alive, to go relax and be thankful the yelling is over. Meaning they locked themselves in the nearest wine cellar for two hours.

The next day it was time to explain to all the death eaters the conditions of the duel. They were not exactly pleased that they were being robbed of the chance to 'prove themselves' to their masters. But after a death eater got mutilated by Harry and Voldemort having cast a spell on him at the time, they realized something. Don't complain about ANYTHING when your Dark lords both have horrible hangovers, else you will have a painful experience, not necessarily be killed.

* * *

The next three weeks passed fairly quickly, Harry and Voldemort spent hours each day training with the death eaters, teaching them more deadly spells, and practicing dueling as father and son. They trained the death eaters because, while they had signed that contract that said the looser will surrender, well the death eaters only listen to Voldemort, and if he dies, there is no one to command them, meaning they can do whatever the bloody hell they choose to do. Not that Harry or Voldemort even thought of what would happen if they lost, they knew the chances of them loosing are very low. But they had to at least pretend that the duel was difficult, else the public would believe they had cheated. They also spent the evenings spending quality time with their wives, they knew the chance of them dying were very low, but Ginny and Lily weren't going to take any chances, and so spend as much time with each other as each couple could.

And so the day of the big duel finally arrived. When the Dark Lords and their wives apparated the arena, they were shocked at just how…massive the place was. It was about the size of two football field put together, they had plenty of space. And as they looked around, there had to be at least a million people cheering and waiting to see one of the greatest duels of this age. All of a sudden there was a very loud voice over the roar of the crowd as Minister Fudge addressed the crowd

"Greetings to all! Welcome to what will soon be known as the greatest duel ever seen in the history of magic! We will waste no time in this duel, the fight will be to the death. It is to be Lord Voldemort, and Lord Slytherin, fighting as a team against the two brothers, Albus and Aberforth Dumbledore. The winner of this duel will also be the winner of the war that has been going on for the past several years. Good luck to all!" with that several aurors escorted the Dark Lords wives up to a special viewing box.

The duelers walked to the center of the dueling arena and then there was a magical gong, as it initiated the duels prelude. The four wizards bowed to each other and as soon as they finished, all three immediately sent blasting charms towards the others, while Harry instead dodged. As if by some instinct, Albus and Voldemort started dueling with only each other, and so did Abe and Harry.

* * *

Aberforth and Harry:

Harry dived to the side as Abe sent a stunner towards him, while rolling Harry used the electricity in the air to fly upwards a few feet and sent a powerful white spark towards him in the shape of a curse, to make it seem like he was using magic. After all, he didn't want to bother with the staff so he decided to use lightning instead and make it seem like he was using magic. Abe blocked it by conjuring a stone wall, he then leaped over the wall and used his magic to amplify his jump so he soared slightly underneath Harry and sent a reducto towards him. Harry, not expecting the attack, took it in the stomach and fell about twenty feet to the ground. Abe landed and ran over to him, intending to finish him off while he's hurt. As soon as Abe got to Harry, he surprise him with a bolt of lightning to his wand. There was a tremendous explosion as the wand blew up, causing Harry and Abe to fly through the air before landing with a thud several yards apart from each other. Abe seemed lost of what to do during a duel when his wand had just been destroyed. So picking himself up, he ran over to Harry, and started punching him. Harry took a right hook to the nose before he side stepped during another swing, and swept forward with his left foot, knocking Abe to the ground. Harry, not giving Abe any chance to recover, quickly curb stomped Abe in the jaw. And then Abe rolled away and kick out with his leg, also knocking Harry over. Abe then lifted his leg and kicked downward, hitting Harry with his heel in the stomach. As Harry doubled over in pain, Abe stood up, kicked Harry in the side of the head. As Abe stood there catching his breath Harry stood up and with both of his hands clasped together, smacked the side of abes face. With Abe on the ground, Harry balled up his fist and charged it up with a small amount of electric charge, before slamming it into Abe's face, there was a small white spark as his fist connected with abes nose, and then Aberforth Dumbledore, was dead. The crowd screamed in fear as Lord Slytherin triumphed over his foe. With a deep breath, Harry sat down next to the corpse, and watched his father and Dumbledore duel, as Harry sat down, he saw his father hit Dumbledore in the side with a skewering curse.

* * *

Voldemort and Dumbledore:

Voldemort blocked Dumbledores blasting charm before it came even close to him. With a sadistic smirk on his face, Voldemort sent a powerful blood boiling curse at him as he sidestepped a stunner sent towards his eye. Not giving Dumbledore any time to recover Voldemort sent a series of blood freezing, blood boiling, concussion, cutting, and blasting curses at Dumbledore, who managed to dodge all the most harmful ones, before getting hit by the blasting curse, as he flew through the air Dumbledore sent back a powerful explosion hex, hitting Voldemort in the chest while he was distracted glancing at his son. Flying through the air Voldemort managed to cast a slowing spell on himself and landed safely, sending a spell that was normally used only to collapse large buildings at Dumbledore, who, recognizing the spell, used a magically amplified jump to leap out of the way of the deadly curse. While he was in the air Dumbledore sent three blasting charms at Voldemort in rapid succession, Voldemort thinking quickly, conjured a stone wall, and then two walls behind that, to block all the curses and temporarily give him some cover with the dust. While Dumbledore couldn't see anything threw the cloud of dust, Voldemort conjured several metal spears and banished them all towards Dumbledore, hoping to get at least one hit. He got lucky, two of the spears got Dumbledore in the leg, one in his calf, the other right above his knee. As Dumbledore bent over to try to remove the spears, Voldemort cast a skewering curse and nailed a direct hit on Dumbledores side, causing blood to spill out. As Dumbledore screamed in pain, Voldemort sent a piercing curse and hit Dumbledore in the forehead, and kept going out the back of his head, and so Albus Dumbledore died, with a hole in his skull. Voldemort looked over to check on his son, and saw him walking towards him.

Father and son, as one clasped arms and together, raised them high in their victory. Finally, they had taken down the Ministry and Order of the Phoenix resistance all in one arena. Now they had one last task before they left the magical world, they had to eliminate Merlin. Or die trying.

* * *

Two minutes later:

"NO. I CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN, I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR YOUR CRIMES," a loud angry echo boomed out from the center of the arena. Harry and Voldemort looked around for their wives, and relaxed as they apparated to their husbands side.

"Its time to finish this," Harry whispered into Ginny's ear as he gave her one last kiss. Lily and Voldemort merely looked at each other, the other already knowing what they were thinking.

There was a flash of light as Merlin appeared before them, he wore deep blue robes and had his hood down, so they could see his face. It was ancient. His dark blue eyes seemed to know everything. He had silver hair down to his shoulder, and a long silver beard similar to Dumbledore's. Knowing that they had little time before his aura would start draining them, they all acted immediately, Harry and Voldemort put their power together and managed to summon a wyvern. A wyvern is much larger and much more powerful than any other creature in the world. They one they summoned appeared to be a dragon made of stone, but more snake-like. And he was massive, his eye was about the height of Voldemort, to make a comparison. As the wyvern shrieked and leaped towards Merlin, Harry flew into the air and started focusing all his power on creating a lightning storm that would continuously strike merlin and only merlin. As he was doing this Voldemort summoned all his death eaters and anyone else on their side to assist them. While Ginny and Lily simply started sending massive spells towards him, venom tsunamis mostly. It was a spell that sent a tsunami made of pure basilisk venom towards the enemy. After that there was a large flash of white light and the ground shook as merlin vanished all the nearby traces of magic, every spell that had been sent towards him, whether it was from Lily and Ginny, or the hundreds of death eaters that had suddenly appeared in the arena, it was all vanished. With an angry blood curdling roar, the wyvern fell as merlin cast a spell at the beast that appeared to be a large ball of white energy that split up into eight different balls of energy and hit him, each causing a tremendous explosion. Sharing looks, Harry and Voldemort each cast the most powerful thing they could at Merlin, Harry's choice being the strongest bolt of lightning that he could muster, while Voldemort cast a self invented curse, he called it the Devils Downfall curse. He only used it once, but the one time he cast it, it actually made him fear using it because of how powerful it was. Lily and Ginny both sent meteor curses at him. All four attacks hit him at the exact same time, and the arena was blasted apart as Merlin literally exploded, his body seeming to cause as much destruction as a small nuke.

Finally, the true battle was over. But at what cost?

* * *

_Haha! weren't expecting that were you!? Oh well. _

_So REVIEW. Cause if I don't get at least 30 more reviews for this story, I will just consider this ff complete, and never add anything to it or change it in any way. _

_So if you want to know what happens next, I would advise you to review, and invite others to review, I am dead serious about this. _


	12. Authors Notice

This is really just a notice to everyone. I have decided to abandon the stories on this account because they were going no one where and I was just winging them and I realize that that is not the way to go about it. plus I cant even remember what I was going to do since it was so long ago, so I decided to try to make a fresh start with a new account. i could ramble on about why i decided to do this, but i dont want to waste anyone's time, because its done with. If you have any interest in reading my new stories, I just started one, and fully plan on finishing it as a novel length story(i promise). If you enjoyed this fail of a fanfiction, then you will love my new one. So go checkout Rise Against Conformity's page, the story is titled "how we survive". Im sorry but this is the last update I will ever have on this account, everything else will be implemented with/on Rise Against Conformity


End file.
